<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So That You Might Hear Me by Weresilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491279">So That You Might Hear Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/pseuds/Weresilver'>Weresilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Season 3, Diary/Journal, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), POV First Person, Post-Episode: s03e08 Malfunction, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/pseuds/Weresilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie hadn't waited for Frank's suggestion - he knew it was coming. "If you can't say it out loud, find another way to let your thoughts and emotions out. Even if no one but you sees the result." He'd heard that before. It had helped at a time he needed it. So, he dug out the old notebook, tore out the few pages about Afghanistan, and took a pen in hand.<br/>--<br/>Or, in the fallout of being caught street fighting, Eddie starts writing things down so he doesn't have to voice them or resort to something worse later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350738">Dear Eddie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3">Dreamcatcher3</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been inspired by both Dear Eddie (which I love so much, please go read it) and the song Conversations with Ghosts by Bear's Den. The bolded/italicized lines come from the song, and the fic title comes from the album said song is in.</p><p>This came abruptly at about 1 pm on the very first day of 2021 and I've been working on it since. It's all mostly finished at this point, so the goal is for daily updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>You needn't be a chamber</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think I'd use this again. I really thought I had it down, thought I could</p><p>Actually, I don't know what I thought. That I could manage it? That I shouldn't just feel whatever the fuck this is?</p><p>That clearly worked out well.</p><p>I slipped. I think I'm still slipping, I'm not sure. There's no breather, things just don't stop because you need a break.</p><p> </p><p>I've been staring at this page for some minutes. There's a lot to put down, and a lot I don't think I want to put down.</p><p>Just one more thing to the long list of things I can't seem to do right.</p><p>And the thought upsets me to the point of anger, which is half the point of this, I guess. Making myself work through things before it becomes too much and I decide to punch it out of my system. Just another failing.</p><p>I need to do better. I need to be better. Christopher needs me, my job needs me. Well, I guess the job can replace me if it gets to that. But not Chris. He needs me to be at my best, so I can help him with whatever he needs. But I keep failing him at almost every fucking curve, and I kind of hate myself a little for it.</p><p>He's way too good a kid for any of this, to see his father spiraling.</p><p>So this is my attempt at doing better for him. Or the beginning of it.</p><p>He's not the only one that deserves better, either. I fucked up more than one relationship and it's a lot to think about. It all spiraled out of control so fucking quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>But how can I protect you from what happened to you then?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You deserve the world. I spent so long just being a stranger to you, but you still just missed me. I missed you too. Every day.</p><p>I couldn't deal with shit back then, so I ran and I'm so sorry that I did. I should've stuck around, you should've had that since the beginning, and I can't possibly make it up to you, but I know I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be the father you say I am.</p><p>I'll do my best to be there for you, no matter what.</p><p>I can't regret anything that led you to me. You're the best kid anyone could possibly have and I'm way luckier than I think I deserve to have you as my son. You are just such a bright kid, in personality and intellect, and I can see the way you brighten everyone's days, not just my own.</p><p>I hope you never lose that, wherever you got it from. Because it definitely wasn't from me.</p><p>Because I left. I don't think you'd be able to leave anyone, ever. You're way too good for that. Which I guess can be bad too, but right now, it's just   it's good. You're good.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, you're sleeping just a couple of doors away and he's out cold on the couch, and I don't think you realize just how much you help us just by being you. Just by being the happy and excited kid you are on any given day. How much easier you make to just let go of the things we see during our shifts, sometimes.</p><p>I'm sorry I kept him from you for a while, too. I told myself I could save you from heartbreak <strike>again</strike> but I think it made things worse. Again. I promised not to leave you ever again if I could help it, but I can't shield you from everything. I don't think I can shield you from half the things that could happen in a day.</p><p>I know he won't leave you if something happens to me. But if something happens, I promise you it's not because I wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part one of today's update, because I'm impatient like that! I hope you guys enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>We're still as stone but our shadows are dancing upon the wall</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't get you. Which is not a bad thing, I guess, I just don't get you. I've come to understand why you did what you did, all was forgiven and all that, but I don't think I would've so easily forgiven me if I were you.</p>
<p>God, the things I said that day in the grocery store haunt me sometimes. Do you still think of that? I never meant it the way it came out. I have to let you know that at some point. Caring is tiring. We   I thought you needed the space, we knew you'd have a place back with us when you got better, but you didn't know. We didn't say it enough, or clearly enough, did we? I'm sorry.</p>
<p>And then I kept you from seeing Chris, because I was upset at something that had clearly gotten out of your control too. And you spent the next couple of weeks trying to earn our forgiveness.</p>
<p>
  <strike>All because I couldn't</strike>
</p>
<p>You were right, we hadn't seen what you were going through, not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You deserve better than the shit the universe (and us) have thrown at you so far, Buck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter of the day! Things get lengthier from here on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Precious little mercies</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the time I wanted to be upset about the forced time off after Bosko left the station. But instead, I got this notebook thing going again. Frank seemed to like the initiative but I don't think I really care. I've been trying not to go back and read the shit in here. That wouldn't really help.</p><p>I've started taking this notebook with me to the station a couple of weeks ago, and I think you're the only one who saw it for what it was. I should thank you for not letting anyone ask about it, for steering anyone who might ask about it away when I'm sitting on my own.</p><p>Part of me also wants to ask if it's just you being the captain or something else. Maybe a few things all at once. I know I'm never going to ask about it.</p><p>But thank you all the same. For everything, not just this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another day of two updates, then we go one chapter a day until Monday ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Do our voices dance around themselves in circles till we can’t hear a damn thing?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm not sure why I didn't expect your call on Christmas morning, or why I still get surprised when you mostly ask about Christopher. I do wonder if you two even realize what you are doing, that I realize that you're doing it anyway.</p><p>I thought I'd come to terms with the strain in our relationship since we moved out of El Paso, but you're my parents and I guess it will always hurt that you barely ask how I'm doing. That I'm hardly anything you expected or wanted me to and you just can't be happy for the two of us.</p><p>Just another reminder that I've disappointed people.</p><p>It's worse when after every call, Chris comes to check that I'm okay, that we're not going anywhere. He likes it here, we both do. We grew closer to people here than we ever have down there, but we are not close to you, to the rest of the family, so it's not good enough.</p><p>It should be enough. Chris is happy. You may never approve of my choices, but the child you are so damn worried about is happy and that should be enough for you to accept it.</p><p>We had a good Christmas, he had fun, and I could finally forget about all the shit I can't talk about with either of you.</p><p> </p><p>I still think about how you tried to take Christopher, too.</p><p>It doesn't matter that you didn't 'mean it like that' or whatever other excuses you kept making. You tried to take him. You wanted me to give him up, to give up on the single best thing I ever had in my life, all because I hadn't fit in what you thought I should be as a father.</p><p>And I don't regret leaving. I don't regret a thing I've done in my life, even if it tore me inside out to see disapproval on your faces. But eventually, I had to make my own decisions, and it led us to a good place, even after everything. Maybe especially after it all.</p><p>I know Christopher and I would've been miserable if we stayed. You try to protect him from things he should at least try on his own, like there are no chances for him to do it himself, and you criticize me for every single choice I've made since I was fifteen.</p><p>So no, we are not going back to El Paso anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>If you ever get tired of your conversations with ghosts</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I should have known better than telling Frank about this. But he's the department-appointed therapist, and I doubt I can avoid it. It's not like anyone will see these. It's just hard, even after almost a year.</p><p> </p><p>I don't think I've ever mourned you properly. Didn't think I could, for Christopher's sake. Didn't give myself the time later, either.</p><p>So here I am at four a.m., wide awake and missing you so fucking much. Christopher's with Buck tonight, and I know they'll be distracted and having fun. Or asleep as they should be, actually.</p><p>I didn't want to do this tonight, but I'm sitting at the table with this notebook and all the things you'd wanted us to have.</p><p> </p><p>There are so many memories here. Things I'm not sure why you'd leave with us, but you did.</p><p> </p><p>It's always different when it's someone close to you.</p><p>I think I have a good grasp of death. I spent too long in a war zone not to, saw too many people hurt and dying to not be able to compartmentalize it. And now I'm a firefighter.</p><p>I've accepted that people die, that we don't really have any control over it. We still try, and the job may make it less traumatic, but sometimes what we can do is not enough. We can't save everyone. No one lives forever. People die.</p><p>And it hits the hardest when it's someone you know -  or love. And I think your death is what started my admittedly slow spiral.</p><p>On top of all the other mistakes, I didn't let myself feel.</p><p>And I still wonder, even though you're gone, what I did wrong. I can't undo anything, and what-ifs will only make things worse, I know, but</p><p>Should I have done something other than serve? Could I have done something else without breaking that much sooner?</p><p>What could I've done so you'd stayed?</p><p>Part of me thinks it wouldn't have mattered.</p><p>I was angry, but never at you. I never knew what I did wrong, why you left. I was angry at myself for not seeing it, for letting it get to that. I would've tried   to do something. Fixing what I could see was breaking apart.</p><p>But I don't think I even knew what was really broken or how to fix it, or maybe I was just scared of trying. Of changing things. Of it not working, and leaving things worse than they were. Of trying and it still not being enough.</p><p>Maybe you were always going to leave. You were my best friend at some point, and that should've <strike>meant somet</strike> helped. But neither of us really tried, did we? We never really talked, after I came home.</p><p>Things went the way they did because of a series of mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>I never stopped loving you.</p><p>Maybe not the way you deserved, or maybe it changed shape, but it never went away.</p><p>I'm sure it never will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>I can't give you the words that really should have come from him</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm glad you two managed to work things out. Sleeping around aside, I guess.</p><p>Hearing you complain about Albert got me thinking about my sisters. I miss them. Adriana wanted to come for the new year, but she's always busy, and Sofia couldn't afford to visit. They are the only two Ieft in Texas that I still try to stay in touch with.</p><p>It's hard to stay away from them sometimes, but I stand by my choices. They were supportive of it too. We all left as soon as we could.</p><p> </p><p>I can relate, or at least understand some of your complaints about your father. I don't know him, but I guess I know the kind of person?</p><p>Part of it comes with being a parent, I guess. You want the best for your kid, but I think some people just don't get that it's not their call after a while. Some people stay controlling even when their kid is old enough to make their own decisions.</p><p>We're never the exact picture of what our parents want us to be. That's okay. Putting some distance is okay.</p><p>I've had to tell myself that for the whole first year.</p><p> </p><p>I hope it never comes to that for Christopher.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't expect to have the sort of support I found here. I half expected to struggle all the way through, just barely making things work. Wouldn't be surprised if most of my family were waiting for me to go back, too.</p><p>But family isn't just blood, and you guys became one hell of a safety net so quickly. I owe you all more than you can imagine. You were all close to each other, already, and took me in so easily - for the most part. (Looking back on that first day is kind of funny.)</p><p>I found people willing to help the two of us for the sake of helping, great people I'm so damn lucky to call friends.</p><p>So no, it's not weird we spend so much time together. We stand by each other, no matter what. We learn from our mistakes, together.</p><p>I grew up hearing that I'd have to rely solely on myself, on my family. That friends wouldn't be there to support me. That no one that wasn't family would care that much.</p><p>But that's it, right? The 118 is family. Definitely more than just co-workers, and just friends doesn't seem enough either.</p><p>You guys mean more to me than I expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't let the darkness in</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm not even sure where to begin.</p><p>We should probably have had this conversation so much sooner. But I still want you to try. I want to be there for you every step of the way.</p><p>I don't want you to stop trying just because of the CP, I don't want anyone to tell you what you can or can't do. I don't want to ruin the way you view the world.</p><p>Not that delaying the conversation did any good either.</p><p>I didn't mean to lie, I wanted to encourage you. You're the best kid I could've ever hoped to have, and you more than deserve to do what will make you happy.</p><p>But the fact is that things will be harder, and I'm not sure how to tell you that. I'm not sure how to make it clear that hard doesn't mean impossible.</p><p> </p><p>It's hard to see through the haze when your most important person is hurt and upset, but I suppose I should apologize all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing you enjoy yourself in the skate park was something I don't think I'll ever forget. You have your Buck to thank for it, too, I wouldn't know where to begin searching for the whole thing.</p><p>Seeing you happy has been one of the very few ways that make me feel something, lately.</p><p>And the way you are always willing to give something another chance is something I really admire, Chris.</p><p>It's easy to just try and fit a box, even though it hurts to or it's uncomfortable to. It's something I think Buck tried saying in some way the other day, that we don't really need to fit in those boxes? I don't know, it's an old metaphor, but the point is, you can either forget what didn't work out for you or try to find a way for it to work.</p><p>I hope you'll always find a way to make things work. I know you'll have people to help you get there, too. And if you decide something is not for you in the end, you'll have people to help you find what is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>And I’ll go swimming in the caves</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm tired. Cold. Body hurts</p><p> </p><p>Not sure if I'll sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I'm back   somewhere</p><p>Afghanistan, the well, Texas.</p><p>But I'm so fucking tired.</p><p> </p><p>Buck stayed. I'm not sure why, he's fought so hard to get back to work and now he's using vacation time to be here.</p><p>The others didn't seem surprised that he is doing this. No one really talks about his presence.</p><p>I appreciate the fact he's around.</p><p> </p><p>The nightmares are back.</p><p>I haven't had one for months, but now it's   everything, about everything. The convoy, losing Christopher in some way, losing the people I </p><p>I think the bad sleep is getting to me</p><p> </p><p>I'm checking in on Buck almost as much as I do on Christopher.</p><p>I'm not sure why I keep dreaming of the truck bombing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong> I'll be waiting</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't miss much tonight. The kids were surprisingly alright and went down quickly after the first one. It would've been nice to have you here, though.</p>
<p>But I can't keep asking for even more of your time. You have a life of your own to live. I just hope you decide to stick around <strike>us</strike> Christopher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't know why you're so worried about what I'm sure isn't going to happen. Lives might get busy, but we are closer to each other than anyone I've worked with.</p>
<p>We won't drift apart.</p>
<p>I don't want us to drift apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you still think you have to prove something?</p>
<p>I wish I could say something, but between hearing about this from Chim (who heard it from Maddie) and just not being good at this sort of thing, I probably shouldn't.</p>
<p>I can wait until you are willing to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too much happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn't help being upset. And it wasn't even my personal problem.</p>
<p>But I guess you being willing to climb the outside of a tilted train about to fall would feel pretty personal anyway.</p>
<p>What the hell were you thinking? Is it because it was Abby? Was that some other attempt at   I don't know. I don't think I want to know.</p>
<p>I definitely don't want to think about what could've happened. You could've died. Again. Yet another near-death experience. And the shit you said is between you and Bobby. But goddamn it, if something happened last night I</p>
<p>I honestly don't know what I would have done. What the hell would I tell Christopher? You are always talking about taking risks because you have no one waiting for you, but fucking hell, Buck, you have Christopher waiting for you. You have me.</p>
<p>Is it really that hard to see?</p>
<p>It tore me apart to see you that shaken because of her. I haven't heard a lot that would make me have a good opinion in the first place, but that whole wreck alone would've made it a negative one.</p>
<p>She just walked away. <strike>I promise</strike> Actually, I can't promise a thing. But I know I wouldn't walk away like that. Not willingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally going to end the fic here, but... Well, it does say 11 chapters up there, right? Tomorrow's the last chapter! Just in time for the new season ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sometimes it takes a storm to appreciate the still night</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been a month now. It still surprises me how little changed between us. I guess we were both halfway there without realizing.</p><p>I've been wondering what others see, if so little changed on the outside. For once it's just curiosity, nothing that might drag me down. At this point, not a lot could drag me down when it comes to you.</p><p>You must have gone on some internal journey of your own, these past couple of months. I'm glad it led to you making a move, because I don't think I would've found the courage to.</p><p>And I probably should have, after I realized (and came to terms with) how I felt.</p><p>But then you asked me out anyway and things worked out just the same.</p><p>Do you think Christopher   who am I kidding, he barely needs an excuse to want you over anyway. I don't think he cared that much about the relationship change, just that you are spending even more time with us.</p><p>I'm lucky to have found someone who loves Chris that easily. And I'm not saying it won't be difficult sometimes, God knows we don't like talking, but it's easy to love you too.</p><p>And I do, Evan Buckley, I lo</p><p>*****</p><p>The sudden weight on his lap startled Eddie out of his writing. The arm could only belong to one person, though, and he turned his head to find blue eyes watching him.</p><p>"This is a first," Buck said, voice hoarse from sleep. "You, writing with a smile on your face."</p><p>"You've seen me write?" Eddie asked while trying to think of when he could have.</p><p>Buck hummed his affirmative. "At the station." He closed his eyes on a yawn before continuing, "Didn't want to intrude."</p><p>"Thanks." A long moment passed in silence, the only sound in the bedroom being their breathing as Eddie looked down at his notebook. "You could probably read some of these."</p><p>Buck looked up in alarm, searching Eddie's face for something before he sat up on the bed.</p><p>"Eddie, you don't-"</p><p>"It's nothing bad, for the most part," he clarified. "Just things I should've said out loud, but never did."</p><p>Buck stayed silent, still watching him with a tiny frown. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers - Eddie learned very quickly the man was as good as a furnace, and he took advantage of that whenever possible, given how cold his house could get at times - while Eddie had an old t-shirt and sweatpants on.</p><p>"Come here," Eddie said, tugging Buck closer by his wrist. "You're worrying too much about this."</p><p>Buck went easily enough, snuggling close to his side without taking his eyes off of his face. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"I'm not." He punctuated with a chaste kiss to Buck's lips. "I kind of want you to read it." He put notebook and pen on the bedside table, though, turning the lamp off and letting the outside lights barely illuminate the bedroom. "Later, though."</p><p>Buck hummed his agreement, and Eddie was pretty sure he could feel his smile as he moved to lie down, somehow pressing him even closer to his body. It didn't take long for Eddie's eyes to adjust to the darkness, and he could just make Buck's features as his head rested on his shoulder.</p><p>His breathing evened out quickly, tired as he was after their shift. Eddie watched him silently for a few minutes, unable to help the smile that crept up.</p><p>It'd been about a month after the train derailment when Buck had asked him out on a proper date, and another month since they went on said date. There'd been plenty of others, including outings with Christopher.</p><p>He had to admit, these were a good couple of months.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered to the room, finishing the thought he didn't get to write on paper.</p><p>"I love you too," Buck replied after a beat, giving him a light squeeze around his waist. "But please, go back to sleep, it's three am."</p><p>Eddie laughed, trying to keep it quiet for Christopher's sake down the hall. He shifted on the bed, making himself more comfortable in Buck's arms.</p><p>Some things, he supposed, were better said aloud. Love was definitely one of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, the end!! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Got any favorite bits?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://ace-diaz.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>